


You Tasted the Sun

by etherian



Series: The Dark Ones [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherian/pseuds/etherian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheval prefers... a different taste</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Tasted the Sun

"Cheval, your skin tasted the sun," murmured Elana with a smile.

"A very long time ago.  Now I am only for the touch of the night, the caress of the moon" he took out his dagger to begin carving the bark of the fallen tree he had rested against. "Do you prefer the day?"

"I prefer you, Monster," she leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

Cheval smiled at Elana's simply given answer as he continued to carve. The emeralds on the hilt of his dagger glitter darkly beneath the moon shining above. After a moment his body jolted appreciably as Elana moved closer to him. Her body did not touch him but he could feel the heat of her Life and it thrilled him. He teased her, and perhaps himself, by scratching the sharp point of his dagger up her forearm. Elana did not flinch, at least not enough to be noticed by mortal man.  Smiling, her lips parted as she offered the thin welling of blood to her lover. Cheval grinned up at Elana, grasped her wrist, purposefully squeezing hard enough to worry the bones beneath skin, and tugged,  _hard_ , so she had to bend. Elana slid off the fallen tree to lean in to Cheval as he licked delicately at the delicious taste of Elana.

"Cheval," Elana whispered. Her eyes became twin beaded sapphires as she watched the lust rise in the dark blue of her lover's gaze.

"Another taste," Cheval licked his lips. "I will take a different taste, my love." Cheval pushed Elana's gown up to her knees, then looked deeply up into her vulnerable gaze. His own was wicked as he smirked and pushed her knees indelicately apart. Elana let out a delighted shriek when Cheval dove beneath the rest of her skirt... his tongue delved into warmth, silken nectar; Elana's deepest pleasure.

Elana sighed as if to melt but then her hands gripped Cheval's shoulders.  _Le Morte Petite_ built up until it was singing through her nerves, turning her blood to fire, shutting down all but sensation until... until... Elana swooned.

Cheval emerged just in time to catch Elana in his arms. Her eyes blinked lazily. Cheval licked his lower lip sinfully, and he chuckled softly before kissing her thoroughly.

"Ambrosia," Cheval purred. Picking up his dagger, since it had fallen to the ground when he had kissed his paramour, he finished his carving of the fallen tree's bark. "There we are!" Cheval pointed with the end of the dagger to his triumph; a crude engraving of a heart surrounding his and Elana's initials and pierced by an arrow. "Now, we are immortal!"

Elana giggled. "I love you, dear Cheval. You honour us."

Cheval kissed her the tip of her nose. "Quite clearly, I love you, as well, my dearest Nectar of the Goddess."


End file.
